I Just Wanna Live
by Kavbj
Summary: We were idiots. But we knew how to live. And that’s what we were doing. And it’s what we would continue to do. However we wanted, following our own rules. And nobody could stop us, and we wouldn’t stop because, We are who we are. - Blitzkrieg ONESHOT


**k, so here's another oneshot, lately they've been helping with writers block, and there's still many to come. POV's switch with the lyrics**

* * *

_I need an alarm system in my house__  
__So I know when people are creeping about_

I trailed my eyes over the lot of you, grinning. You were all laughing as Ian continued his Tyson impersonation. We were so different when away from the lime light. But the pressure of Boris and the crowds made us that way.

_These people are freaking me out (these days) __  
__It's getting hectic everywhere that I go_

You soon joined in with us, and before we knew it, we were all out of breath. Bryan was using the wall as support as he clutched his aching stomach, and Spencer was draped across the couch, not fairing much better. Ian had simply fallen to the carpeted floor of our small living room, and was currently wiping tears from his mahogany eyes.

_They won't leave me alone__  
__There's things they all wanna know_

Pushing myself off the wall, I caught your gaze and grinned. Gosh we were weird sometimes. I voiced my thoughts and Kai agreed with a breathless laugh. We were supposed to be getting ready for an interview that was in half an hour at the BBA, which was half an hour away from our small but more than comfortable enough home. We were going to be late, but we didn't care. Everyone else would just see us as fashionably late.

_I'm paranoid of all the people I meet__  
__Why are they talking to me?__  
__And why can't anyone see?_

I rolled off the couch and landed sprawled out next to Ian with an 'oof!' as the air was pushed from my lungs. Bryan mentioned that we should probably get going and I sighed. I didn't want to go just yet. I wasn't ready to be 'emotionless' just yet. I wanted to have a bit more fun and just relax. Not talk to middle aged guys who smelt like old socks and sounded like broken records. I knew you would agree.

_I just wanna live__  
__Don't really care about the things that they say__  
__Don't really care about what happens to me__  
__I just wanna live_

I was still laughing, but I heard Bryan's instructions to get up and get moving. I looked over to you and you nodded, smiling apologetically. Now it was my turn to sigh, and simultaneously, Spencer and I sighed again. Life was so unfair. Max could be hyper all he wanted and nobody would care. If _we_ were to do that, they would immediately bring out the sedatives. Nah, better to stick to the whole 'no emotion' thing for now.

_Just wanna live, just wanna live, just wanna live_

_Just wanna live, just wanna live, just wanna live_

I could tell you were all disappointed at having to leave already, and I felt a pang of guilt. But there was nothing I could do. We had to go. Kai had to meet his team there as well. I felt sorry for the guy. He was going to get an earful from Tyson about being late, like he could talk. But people expected it from him, not from Kai. Yeesh, no pressure. I held the door open for all of you, and shut it behind me with a quiet click. Time to go.

* * *

_I rock a law suit when I'm going to court__  
__A white suit when I'm getting divorced_

* * *

I hid a smirk behind my hand as I continued to swing my legs back and forth. I was glad for the table cloth covering the table we were sitting at. I did not need these… these… I couldn't think of a filthy enough word to describe the media in front of me, but either way, I did not need their cameras clicking and flashing at my childish antics. So I wasn't entirely ready to grow up, who cares? _Them._ Ian was rolling his empty water glass from one hand to the other, and Spencer was lounging back in his chair, eyes following the glass. Bryan had one hand propped up to support his chin and your eye was twitching as the slut in front of us asked if your hair colour was totally natural… all the way down. … Interesting…

_A black suit at the funeral home__  
__And my birthday suit when I'm home alone_

There was an advantage with sitting next to Kai, I was able to get some amusement out of watching the expression on his face, mainly his eyes, change, and I could watch his legs swing back and forth. Oh, but here's some new entertainment, is your hair colour natural. My eyes travelled to Kai's as he sneakily raised his hand slightly to cover his smirk, which we _knew_ would turn into a smile. My nose twitched, damn I was going to laugh. I skilfully turned it into a scoff which, surprisingly, is not easy. But I managed. I always have.

_Talking on the phone got an interview__  
__With the Rolling Stone they're saying_

Back and forth, back and forth, I was getting dizzy. I shook my head and stifled a yawn. These things were so boring. My eyes travelled away from the glass and over to Kai's team. They seemed pretty pissed… nope, that was just Tyson. Upset that he's not getting all the attention? Cor-_rect_! This reporter chick was annoying, who the hell asks a question like that? I smirked at your comeback, which left her gaping… she really did remind me of a fish, even when her mouth wasn't opening and closing like that. Even more annoying.

_"Now you're rich and now you're famous fake ass girls all know your name__  
__And Lifestyles of the Rich and Famous your first hit aren't you ashamed"__  
__Of the life, of the life, of the life we're living_

I sighed and stopped the glass's motions; even it couldn't entertain me anymore. Bored, bored, bored, bored, bored, bored, bored, bored, bored, bored, bored, bored… if it weren't for the current situation, I would have been repeating the words over and over vocally. Now that gave me some amusement, imagining your face as your patience wore thin. Then you'd finally snap and we'd all end up laughing for the rest of the day… with a little alcohol added of course. Makes things more interesting. Oh look, it's the G-Revs turn, Kai _shall _be pleased. Oh well, as long as the _World Champion's_ happy.

_I just wanna live__  
__Don't really care about the things that they say__  
__Don't really care about what happens to me__  
__I just wanna live_

I glared at the reporter as she sat down in her seat and the questions switched to the others. I did not want to be here, I wanted to go home, and I knew you guys did too. I wanted to drag out the playstation, and the alcohol, watch a few movies, laugh like an idiot, and smother some buttered popcorn with honey and salt. I frowned as I felt my phone vibrate against my leg… I could swear I had switched it to silent, or turned it off… and my phone doesn't have vibrate… oh shit. Everyone froze as my ring tone blasted through the small room. I could feel Mr Dickinson's disapproving glance boring into my back. Pretending to push a strand of hair behind my ear, I flipped him the finger. He could rot in hell.

_Stop your messing around boy__  
__Better think of your future_

_So go ahead, _

_Pull the trigger _

_Cause you know you want to - you know you want to _

_Pull the trigger so your head can go boom, go boom_

_Boom, boom, boom, boom _

_With your head on the wall _

_De boom, de boom, de boom, de boom, and your brains on the floor _

_De boom, de boom, de boom, de boom, when your head goes boom _

_Go boom, de boom, de boom, de boom, boom_

_Just pull the trigger_

_No one would figure _

_That's suicide, works for you so go boom _

_Boom, boom, boom, boom, che, che, che, boom, boom, che, che _

_Boom!_

_Better make some good plans boy__  
__Said every one of my teachers_

My hands flew to my mouth before I quickly buried my head in my arms, shoulders shaking. Max prodded me in the back and asked if I was alright. I shook my head; I couldn't speak, for fear of laughing out loud. I raised my head slightly to glance at Bryan and that set me off.

_Look out better play it safe you'll never know what hard times will come your way_

Kai raised his head and glanced at me. He made a weird spluttering noise as he tried hard not to laugh before he broke down and burst out laughing. His laugh had always been contagious, and soon I, the scariest and most dangerous of the team, had joined him in his fitful laughter.

_We say where we're coming from__  
__We've already seen the worst that life can bring_

I clutched my ribs as my shoulders shook. This was priceless, what a way to turn things around. Most people usually would have found the situation funny, but those around us seem too shocked by our reactions to do anything but stare.

_Now we get expect it everywhere that we go__  
__All the things that they say__  
__Yeah we already know_

I could already feel the tears rolling freely down my cheeks as your ring tone continued to play. You didn't bother answering the call, or simply hanging up, instead, you let the tune play, smirking victoriously at the smiles on our faces. Gods, my stomach is going to hurt after this.

_I just wanna live_

This reminded me of this morning. Again, you were all laughing and before I knew it, I was joining you. The song was hilarious, because for some reason, many thought we would become suicidal. That's why I had chosen the song… it just seemed to fit… surprisingly, it was Rei's laughter who joined ours first, and then the rest of G-Rev. Soon the whole room was in fits, except for Mr Dickinson of course, but he was just weird. I managed to compose myself long enough to grin at my team mates and say, "Now, who wants to check if I'm a natural redhead through and through, ey?" and I tugged playfully at my pants.

_Don't really care about the things that they say__  
__Don't really care about what happens to me_

We were idiots. But we knew how to live.

_  
__I just wanna live_

_Just wanna live, just wanna live, just wanna live_

And that's what we were doing.

_I just wanna live_

_Just wanna live, just wanna live, just wanna live_

And it's what we would continue to do.

_I just wanna live_

_Just wanna live, just wanna live, just wanna live_

However we wanted, following our own rules.

_I just wanna live_

_Just wanna live, just wanna live, just wanna live_

And nobody could stop us, and we wouldn't stop because,

_I just wanna live_

**We are who we are.** - _**Blitzkrieg**_

* * *

**so... tada! the POV's were obviously those of the Blitzkrieg Boys and the you they kept referring to was Tala. the order went Tala, Kai, Bryan, Spencer, Ian. now i know they're totally OOC but well yeah, they were supposed to be. my apologies if that has infuriated you. XD. anyway, the song is I Just Wanna Live by Good Charlotte... and Tala's ring tone... about that, it's an actual song called the suicide song by foamy the squirrel. i couldt find the actual lyrics, so what i've put down isnt probably word for word but its all good, right??**

**also, excuse my said attempt at humour that has been weaved into the story. XD.**

**bye!**

**kavbj**

**ps the next oneshot will probably be miguelxkai (my first one... dangerous... XP) so... yeah... why did i tell you that? i do not know.**


End file.
